Description (from information provided by applicant): To compare the steady state area under the concentration-time-curve between 0 and 12 hours (AUCo-12) of ZDV-MP, ZDV-TP, and dTTP in PBMCs from HIV-HCV co-infected patients before and after REBETRON(r) OR PEG-lNTRON(tm) plus Ribavirin therapy. To compare the systemic exposure (AUCo-12) of nelfinavir before and after Rebetron OR PEGINTRON (tm) plus Ribavirin therapy in HIV-HCV co-infected patients. [unreadable] [unreadable] To describe the effect of REBETRON(r) OR PEG-lNTRON(tm) plus Ribavirin in HCV-RNA viral titers, [unreadable] alanine aminotransferase (ALT) levels, CD4+, and HIV-RNA viral titers in HIV-HCV co-infected [unreadable] patients during the 48 weeks of treatment. Also, to describe the effect of REBETRON(r) OR PEGINTRON [unreadable] (tm) plus Ribavirin in liver histology at week 72. [unreadable] [unreadable]